Alive
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Ed and Winry talks about getting hurt and getting healed.


Alive

**Alive**

"My leg hurts!"

"Quit whining and quit squirming," Edward Elric snapped. He was sorely tempted to dump her on the ground. Carrying her on piggyback was easy but she was making it so hard with her unnecessary movements.

"You dare raise your voice at me," she hissed. "I can't help it if I want to have a more comfortable position for it."

He let out a small sigh. Of course he knew what she meant. It was easy for him to relate because of his metal arm and leg.

"I know you can't," he said irritably "but it makes it hard for me to walk."

"You spar with Al, you get in fights and you complain about carrying your childhood friend home!" Winry didn't mean to raise her voice but she was really hurt. She didn't think that Ed could be so mean. Why couldn't he sympathize?

Ed shut up. He hoisted her a little higher and she yelped. Without another word, he walked forward. He will never figure out girls. Winry was a fine example of a strong woman who could hurt him literally with her wrench and put her life on the line for him. She never cried and she never fussed over little things. But she was whining and begging for his attention because of her sprained ankle. She should endure the pain until they get home.

His golden eyes softened when he remembered what happened earlier.

_It was the first vacation that he'd taken in weeks. Al was getting worn out because of their constant wanderings. They decided to go back to Resembool for some peace and relaxation. It was about time anyway for Ed to get his automail checked. Winry seized the chance to take him out. She ordered him to come with her to go grocery shopping. The blonde had expressed so much excitement over the new set of automail products that she stepped on something slippery. She managed to regain her balance but her foot had taken the fall._

_"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly._

_"I'm not," she snapped automatically. She took his hand and tried to get up. Then she yelped in pain and they realized that she'd sprained her ankle. "It hurts."_

_Their eyes met for a moment before he suggested that they call it a day. He grudgingly allowed her to ride piggyback because it was easier to bring her home that way. She did not protest until he touched her bruised ankle. That started their little fight._

"I guess this is a small thing compare to what you get," she murmured. Her blue eyes stared at the back of his head thoughtfully. She felt inconsiderate because she didn't think about his feelings. But she was allowed to feel pain, wasn't she? She also sighed.

"Yep," he said shortly.

"Don't you feel bad for your body?" she asked, curious.

"Nope," Ed said bluntly "I don't. Because I know it will heal. It will pass."

Winry leaned closer and slung her arms around his neck. She leaned forward to rest her chin on his shoulder. He smelled like sweat, mild cologne and himself. His blond hair tickled her nose and made her giggle. She could get used to being carried around forever. "That's noble."

Ed let out a wan smile. "I take care of my health. You'd better take care of yourself."

She nodded. "It's an accident! I can't help it if I didn't know there was a small puddle..."

"Its plain clumsiness," he teased. She popped him at the back of the head. He winced and then playfully threatened to let her fall to the ground. She squealed and hugged him tighter. Ed smiled and righted her. "You don't take jokes."

"You don't take threats seriously," she retorted.

"I get them everyday," Ed shrugged.

Winry resumed her comfortable position. She did not loosen her hug though. She secretly liked the fact that she was allowed to hug him. He didn't even protest when she did. "I worry about you."

"I know that," said the Fullmetal Alchemist. He didn't dare add; _I worry more about you_.

"Ed, have you accepted the fact that your body gets hurt?" Winry asked softly.

"What kind of question is that?" said Ed. He craned his neck to look at her. Then he smiled. "Of course. We're humans, aren't we? Our bodies get hurt. It heals. Then we start all over again."

"How about our hearts and spirits?" she murmured.

He stopped walking. For a moment, time stopped. Their heartbeats synchronized. Life went still. Ed looked up towards the sky. The sky was the color of Winry's eyes. It was peace, beauty and hope. He felt life flow through their veins. Everything made sense.

"We get heartbroken but it heals," Ed answered softly "Our souls get flawed but redeemed. All is one and one is all."

"That's the basis of alchemy, right?" Winry said very quietly. "Death and rebirth, life and death are all part of a cycle. We're all getting hurt and healed at the same time... Maybe love and hate was also the essence of life itself. That's why we cannot stop fighting..."

"Or loving," Ed said gently. "Got your heart broken?"

"It's not broken," she answered weakly "but my ankle is."

"I'm not joking," said the blond boy. The intensity of his golden eyes was ferocious. "You're not going to break your heart, okay?"

Winry didn't say anything. He continued walking.

"A very wise man once said, "'Tell your heart that the fear of suffering is worse than the suffering itself. And that no heart has ever suffered when it goes in search of its dreams, because every second of the search is a second's encountered with God and with eternity.'

"It sounds like great advice. If you fall in love, be willing to risk it. Don't be afraid to get hurt. You'll heal... eventually." Edward said very gently. He did not know why he was saying these things. It hurt to think that she might have fallen for someone else. She was always free to follow her dreams and get what she wanted. It hurt but he was willing to let her go. For her happiness.

"Sound advice," Winry said quietly.

"I've always liked it," he said as he struggled to conquer the hill. They were almost home. Just a few more steps...

Winry did not hesitate. She kissed his cheek. "You can let me down now. Thank you."

They reached the top of the hill. He let her down carefully. Ed secretly doubted her decision. He wanted to make sure that she would not experience any pain when they walked up the front steps of the Rockbell house. She tested her leg and then she jumped up and down.

"It's fine!" Winry said cheerfully. Then she ran up the steps and flung open the door. He shook his head and carried the grocery bags. He was caught by surprise when she ran forward to give him a big hug. Her eyes were slightly wet with tears.

"I'll wait while you search for the Philosopher's Stone. It's hard when it's all that I can do but I will. I'm not afraid... I'll get hurt but I'll heal every time you come home."

She pulled away and gave him a smile. Then she ran inside the house, singing at the top of her lungs. It was not in her character to do that. He watched her with a smile on his face. Time stood still on that perfect moment. He felt a rush of gratitude. He felt glad that they were alive and they were home.

A/N: I finally finished reading _Fullmetal Alchemist_. Now I get them. Anyway, I quoted Paulo Coelho's _The Alchemist_. Guess where.


End file.
